Dreams and Memories
by Gracekim1
Summary: It's a colloections of stories in one which the story of the title amog all of the others as a surprise. Dreams and Memories itself is about a girl who's world is transformed by water and reflects on her memories before she endeds up saving the world with her long-time crush!
1. Chapter 1

_Dreams and memories_

_**Context page**_

**The Mechanic and the singer - PG 1**

**My Dream Boy - PG 4**

**Goat Boy- PG 21**

**Reality Shift - PG 29 **

**Dreams and Memories - PG 34**

The Mechanic and the singer

A guy called Robert Dream, was a mechanic who like to listen to Grace Honey, a beautiful, singer with long brown hair and brown eyes who liked to wear fancy, sparkly purple dresses. Robert wore a red cap and a multi-coloured shirt with red and gold striped shorts and matching boots while he repaired cars and machines.

One day, he was called to fix someone's car which turned out to be a limo. "Thanks for fixing my car" he heard a gentle, mellow voice called out to him. " No problem, miss' He said, then he got up from under the car using a skateboard-like type thing and started. It was love at first sight. She saw a guy with a moustache and slight beard with brown hair and brown eyes, smiling a very cute smile. He saw a girl that lit up his whole world and made his heart soar into the sky.

Robert stood up and held her hand as he introduced himself. "I'm Robert Dream. What's your name, lovely lady" He said, in a gentle, hot voice. "I'm Grace. Grace Honey. pleased to me you" She replied, as she blushed. "I'm a huge fan of your romance songs, would you like to come to dinner with me?" He asked, softly. "I'd love to!" she replied, cheerfully.

Then they went to the seaside and had dinner together while they chatted about their interests and hobbies together. Once they knew each other so well, they held hands and kissed. Then Robert gave Grace a purple rose as a b-day present and she gave him a necklace with 'RDJ' on it in gold writing.

Then they walked along the beach together in the soft, golden sand and watched the sunset. Then a boy camouflaged in the sand with a yellow sandy-coloured blend in outfit crept behind Grace and held her by the neck as he kidnapped her by jumping into the sea. Robert tried to go after them but the boy was too fast for him and he didn't have anything to help him survive in the sea either.

'I wish there was something I could do to help' He thought with a small sigh.

Just then, a purple heart charm bracelet appeared in his his hand which turned his mechanic clothes into a Victorian-style red and gold striped detective clothes with a matching hat too.

Then he went after the boy who had stolen his one true love and used the love heart charm bracelet to supply him with oxygen. The boy had taken Grace to a vine-covered eco-friendly den hideout and placed her in a metal cage outside it, near the sea. "I know all about you, oh-so-famous Grace Honey. If you love me as much as I have when I first saw you; then I wouldn't kill you or your so-called boyfriend" The boy, called Kieran Jealous said, in a convincing, soothing voice.

"Robert will come for me" Grace said, bravely to Kieran. "Oh he will and when he does arrive I'll be ready" Kieran said, icily with a smirk on his face. Then he pushed random buttons on his holographic interface screen which activated a huge fan which was below them in the sea and the crane which made Grace's cage that was connected to it begin to lower down slowly towards the sea. "Have a nice trip!" Kieran said, sarcastically as he walked back into his hideout.

Meanwhile, Robert was speeding along in the water with his charm bracelet helping him increase his speed as he began to reach his destination. Only he stopped, skidding to a halt when he saw the huge fan nearby that was stopping him from reaching the surface and his destination. So he lowered himself deeper and then went up at supersonic speed which made him fly towards Grace as she was about to be lowered into the sea completely.

Robert got out his special love torch and used it to cut through the metal bars.

Just then, Kieran walked up behind while clapping slowly. "Bravo. Bravo, you escaped my trap. But that wasn't really the trap. This was!" Kieran annocuted as he pressed a red button which made a plastic ball appear from the ground which trapped them inside.

"This time you can't escape. Have a nice dip!" Kieran said, icily as he laughed evilly.

Just then, the trap door beneath them opened and they fell in the sea. The ball began to fill up with water and just when it was above their heads, they saw a white light in the shape of a person with white feathery wings. "Hold your hands and picture yourself doing something happy or romantic. That will save you. I've been sent to help save you from God because He knows you both deserve to live" the angel said. So they did as the angel asked and pictured themselves dancing together. When they opened their eyes, they were back on the deck outside Kieran's hideout, this time they were both wearing gloves. Grace's was purple and shone with purple electricity and Robert's was red 'n' gold striped with red 'n' gold electricity.

So they went into Kieran's hideout and saw a huge metal armoured fox which was a shiny silver colour with a star shape on its chest which had Kieran inside it. So we shot electric beams at it but the amour kept deflecting it. So Grace thought about how much she love Robert and Iron man which made her gloves obtain a new power.

Her gloves flew off her hand and grew bigger than the fox amour machine. Then it blasted hearts at Kieran which effectively damaged the amour and then both gloves along with Robert shot beams at Kieran at the same, while he tried to counter, which shot through the middle of the chest and killed him.

Then a purple CGI portal appeared next to us and took us home. Then Robert blindfolded Grace and brought her in to the sitting room with a huge banner that said 'happy B-day Grace' in the purple writing with flowers everywhere, purple balloons along with cookies, an purple iron man cake for girls that had flowers on it, mini pizzas, soda bread, irish stew and sweets on the polished oak table in front.

Then Robert blindfolded Grace and she saw the sign and food laid in front of her with her family and friends. Then Robert, wearing a smart red and gold striped tuxedo, knelt down before grace and got out a small purple box from his pocket as he looked up at her with his dreamy eyes.

"Grace, will you marry me?" Robert asked, with a hot, smile. "Yes, totally!" Grace said, cheerfully and kissed him as she wore her engagement ring with a purple diamond on it. Everyone cheered as they danced while everyone else had some food and cut the cake together(they had food at this point). Then they got into their new purple Audi convertible with 'Just Engaged' on the back in purple, flowery writing and 'Stark+Grace' on the front number plate as they drove away into the sunset.

The end.

4


	2. Chapter 2

My Dream Boy

In my dream, I saw a boy with brown eyes and brown short wavy hair. He had the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen and he was mega cute, wearing a yellow shirt with a grey waistcoat over it. I smiled back at him and held his hand. It felt so real. When he said my name, I saw his mouth form the word but no sound came out of it.

Then I instantly awaken by my alarm clock on my phone and got up to get ready for school. When I got to school, I saw him when I came off the bus. "Hi, I'm Tony River" He said to me when I walked up to him. "Have we met before?" I asked, slightly confused about the whole situation.

"No, I'm new to the school and I just so happened to be in all on your class along with being in your tutor group!" He added, cheerfully. "That's awesome" I replied, feeling a bit weary that my dream boy didn't recognise me. Then I saw my friend Molly, who has brown hair and slight brown-green eyes nearby us. I called her over and she smiled at me as she came over.

"Say Molly, can you see the really hot boy standing next to me?" I asked her. "Um... No. Anyway, how's it going?" She said in a friendly manner. "Wait! What do you mean 'No'?!" I asked, feeling incredibly shocked. "What I mean is I can't see your imaginary friend" she replied, simply.

Then I went to my tutor room on the top floor and thought long and hard about why no one could see my dream boy in person while I pounding, constant, painful headache. When it eventually came to lunchtime, I took Tony near the drama studio to have a private talk with him. "You're really real, right?" I asked. "Yeah, I am" He replied, matter-of-factly. Then I realised when I was doing and when the bell rang for the end of the day, I held Tony's hand and ran as fast as I could to the bus. I had a hidden button in my school bag and pressed to fast-forward time so I could get home quicker.

Then when I arrived at home, I rushed up to my room and showed Tony my special dream journal which had all of my dreams with him in it, recorded within it. Then Tony had vision-flashback occurrence and saw me with him in the sea, dancing together. Then he had a panic attack after it and I held him close to me. "Are you ok?" I asked him, worriedly. "I'm..ok" he said, half painfully and half slowly.

Then we went to bed. I woke up in my dream, I saw him in the sea. He stuck with a metal wire near his neck, so I swam to him and saved him with my dream mind control powers. We went to the beach and held hands as we walked along it together. "So what are you called in this world, then?" I asked, curiously. "I haven't got a clue what you're talking about" He replied, giving me a confused look. "But if you really want to know then, I'm called Robert here. Or RDJ and 'Tony' for short" He added. "So what's your last name then?" I asked, even though I already knew it. "It's.." He started to say, then a shadowy figure who looked like a girl with bronze eyes and fiery red hair appeared and dragged him into the sea.

I jumped in after them but when I just about 5 inches close to RDJ's hand, the girl increased her speed, I ran out of oxygen and I was once again instantly woken up by my alarm the next morning while I was breathing heavily.

Somewhere in the distance, the girl who had captured my dream boy RDJ was talking to her boss called T.I.M.E., who likes to keep hidden in the shadows, in a dark, gloomy cave from a huge screen that had a projector which showed a holographic picture on it. "So do you have the boy?" T.I.M.E. asked her. "Yes, sir. Dream boy is here but I don't have reality boy with me" She reported.

"What?! Don't just stand around there, go get Reality boy! We need him for my excellent plan to work" T.I.M.E. demanded. "Yes, sir" She replied, automatically before disappearing into thin air.

Meanwhile, I was trying to find Tony and bumped into Molly. I had found special night vision goggles that let you see what no one see can see for emergencies. I gave it to Molly after I'd asked her if she'd seen Tony. "Nope, never seen him or heard him before" she replied. "Well, wear theses and press the red button to make it turn invisible so no one but you can see it. By the way, look out for a really cute guy with brown eyes who might seem familiar" I explained to her, before I rushed off to check to library. I eventually found him in the fiction section through a hidden digital blue CGI portal where he was sitting on a red bean bag reading Iron man comics and books, he'd found.

Just then the girl who had kidnapped RDJ, appeared in the CGI portal and attacked us with vibrations and hurricanes. "Grace, use your phone!" RDJ called out to me in my mind. So I pressed a button on my phone and a purple holographic-light blade came out of it. So I charged at her and tried to attack her with my phone-blade but she disappeared and then reappeared behind me. Then she shocked me with a combination of vibrations and little bit of electricity. The last thing I saw was Tony being dragged away by the girl and him reaching out to me as he yelled my name before I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was trapped in a glass box above a trap door which led to the sea. I somehow saw Tony and RDJ in the same place since they were trapped a glass container which was rapidly filling up with water. RDJ kept turning transparent every 5 minutes. The girl who brought us all here appeared from the shadow, smiling gleefully as she walked up to my glass 'prison'. "I'm Heidi Hurricane, your wonderful powerful foe. I've heard all about you, Grainne. The girl with brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes and wearing purple glasses, purple jeans and a purple top with a red heart in the middle with 'RDJ' in it." She said, boastfully. "What are you going to do to us?" I asked, feeling really worried. "Well, I'm going to send you, Grainne, in the sea through the trap door underneath you while I send Reality boy and Dream boy over there to my boss. Where He's going to use them to power his solar blaster rifle machine to turn the sun's rays in to a weapon by putting them into a container that's attached to the machine which shocks them to make it charge up. Then you won't be able to stop us from achieving our ultimate goal!" She replied, victoriously.

"Which is?" RD asked, curiously but in a slightly annoyed tone. "It's to do with ruling the world, duh!" I told him quickly, since I already guessed their main plan was along those lines. Then Heidi pressed a switch and the trap door beneath me opened which made me fall swiftly downwards into the sea. Then She pressed a purple gem-like shimmery button which made RDJ and Tony get teleported from their cage to the glass container that was connected to the solar blaster, which is a modified big golden and orange rifle with a sun symbol near the trigger that's connected to a control system with loads of rainbow-coloured buttons on it, that was in T.I.M.E.'s hideout room.

There were clocks on posters, a grandfather clock near the door, clocks on the wall, clock wallpaper. Basically the room was swarming with clocks and when T.I.M.E. walked in, RDJ and Tony saw a guy with brown eyes and blonde hair wearing a black top which had a pocket clock in the middle along with a pair of black jeans with loads of different years on it and a pair of black boots to match.

"Welcome, dear 'friends' to my home. Now I'm going to drain your energy to power my solar blaster so I can turn the sun's rays into a weapon and use it to take over the world!" T.I.M.E. said, boastfully as he pressed a red button on the control system which made both Tony and RDJ yell in pain as the machine shocked. At the same time, the solar blaster made a charging blast sound as it used the energy from the boys to charge. "You won't get away with this!" They both said in unison. "But I already have!" T.I.M.E. protested, as he laughed evilly.

Meanwhile, I was falling into the sea inside the glass container and tried to break out by running back and forth to the sides of the glass container that were near me, but that was useless. So I shouted " I love Tony and RDJ" aloud and purple gloves with red hearts on the fingers and 'RDJ' in gold writing in the middle of the hand part on the back appeared on my hands. So I pictured a coke bottle sweet flower and 5 coke bottle sweets in a circle in the shape of a flower appeared on my purple 'RDJ' top like a brooch.

Then the coke bottle flower began to spray golden sparkles from it and I got a set of 10 twin cherry sweets which were throwing bombs. So I used the twin cherry sweets to blast my way out of the glass cage with my gloves before I reached the bottom of the sea. The coke bottle flower's power was helping me breathe in water. Then I shouted "RDJ!" which made my boots become purple and white striped rocket boots and I flew out of the sea. I used my phone to track down when RDJ and Tony were sent. So I travelled to the outskirts of Tennessee, where there's just snow with a forest which had a hidden cave nearby. When I arrived there, I went into the cave and was teleported to T.I.M.E.'s clock-infested room. I hid behind the grandfather clock as T.I.M.E. was in the room, still shocking RDJ and Tony to fully charge the solar blaster. I threw a twin cherry sweet bomb at T.I.M.E. while his back was turned and the explosion from it caught him off-guard. "Who did that?! Who's there?" He asked, angrily as he swiftly turned around.

"You'll never get rid of me that easily" I said as I came out of my hiding place, armed with cherry bombs, heart sweet boomerangs and Rainbow cosmic belt sweets rope. I looked at RDJ and Tony who were still yelling in pain and received lip sweets that make a river appear. I threw cherry bombs and the belt rope at T.I.M.E. as I used the lip sweets to skate on the river to Tony and RDJ. On the solar blaster, the battery power reading said that it was almost fully charged. "Hang in there, guys. I'll get you guys out, just remember I love you" I said, trying to comfort them. Just then, my gloves began to charge up and I shot pink 'n' purple love-struck energy at the container RDJ and Tony were in which freed them. Then Heidi appeared at the request of T.I.M.E. and I fought both of them with my gloves and sweet weapons. I ended the fight by throwing about 10-15 cherry bombs in the whole room and grabbed RDJ and Tony as I flew all of us out of T.I.M.E.'s hideout and arrived out of the entrance cave before the place exploded. We went back to school and Tony and RDJ merged back together. Then Tony started to jump like a frog and I joined in because it was fun and hilarious. So I nicknamed him 'Goat boy' which caused him to get brown goat horns for a few seconds before they vanished into thin air. Then Tony regained his memories of being together with me as RDJ in my dreams and he kissed me.

Meanwhile, back at T.I.M.E.'s hideout which was now in ruins, Heidi had managed to survive the cherry bomb blast and found one of T.I.M.E.'s pocket clocks. Then she vanished and used the clock to take her to the destination we going to go in; the dream world.

Back in my room, Tony agreed to sleep next to me in order to go to the dream world so we could have a few more adventures together before the day ended. So I fell asleep next to Tony who was wearing his new purple and gold striped watch with 'TS/TR' in silver writing. I then woke in my dream, with RDJ by my side this time. "Hi, Grainne" RDJ said, greeting me with his amazing, cute smile. I started at him happily and smiled back at him in a love struck way. "You really _**are**_ Tony Stark!" I said to him as I saw the true resemblance between him and his character. Just then, a group of ninjas appeared from the shadows with nun chucks, bowling balls and throwing jam tarts and attacked us. RDJ fought them with red and gold gauntlets! gauntlets similar to the iron man ones with repulsers while a mysterious sliver wolf with red eyes appeared within a trail of mist and kidnapped me.

One of the shadow ninjas shot a strawberry jam tart at me which made me get knocked out while I was being kidnapped. While I was knocked out, I heard the 'Chances are' song in my head as I slow danced with RDJ. When I finally woke up, I found myself in an underground cave with paw print marks and posters of RDJ with a red circle around him along with cut-out stone furniture.

I saw a person with a hood and yellow eyes who made water move directly to me in a volcano shape and told one of the wolves to take off my flower. I screamed 'No!' before the effect of the flower wore off and I had to hold my breath. Then the water trapped me in a cube. Then RDJ appeared wearing rocket boots similar to iron man's and blasted all the wolves to the 'Driving the top down' tune. I used my gloves to fight the hooded guy with my sweet weapons and purple 'n' pink energy beams with RDJ fighting with me. "I am Solius, controller of waves, wolves and wonder. You, Tony Stark are the one I need to turn everyone who is good into raging wolves!" Solius said, victoriously as he made a bird cage-like trap made of water fall on top of RDJ.

"Just so you know, big guy. I'm called Robert, Not Tony Stark. He's my character, you see..." RDJ started to explain, awkwardly. "Silence!" Solius yelled. "I saw you in that iron hero film and you were called TS in that movie!" he bellowed, as he made the cage shrink a little bit to make RDJ feel uncomfortable and squashed. "Ok, fine. You can call me that!" RDJ said, swiftly as Solius was about to shrink the cage even more that it would make been so small that he would find it hard to breathe.

"Snow, bring me the 'TS/RDJ' necklace we found the other day in the forest please, so I can get my plan into action" Solius said to the wolf who had kidnapped me to begin with as the wolf scurried off and was back in two seconds flat with a golden necklace that had in gold and purple writing 'TS/RDJ' The wolf ran over to Solius and Solius slowly walked towards RDJ with the necklace.

Just then, while I was determined to save RDJ, a small golden house key (not the one that has a spikey end, the other one) appeared in my hand and I used the key to create a keyhole to escape through as I shrunk myself so I could fit through it with my special egg sweets. I then used my purple and pink energy powers from my gloves to free RDJ just as Solius was about to put the necklace on him. Then we blasted the wolves and Solius to the 'Driving the top down' tune and flew away to our secret hideout in the sea after I'd used my cosmic belt sweet rope to tie up Solius and Snow, the leader wolf. Then Heidi appeared 5 minutes later. "You let them get away?! Why do I always have to do things myself?" Heidi complained angrily as she released Snow and the other wolves because she thought Solius was totally useless and disappeared after us with the wolves tracking us down.

Meanwhile, in the real world, Tony was having nightmares of being trapped in a water cage at the bottom of the sea and being separated from me as we both reached out our hands. Back in the dream world, me and RDJ had just arrived in our usual area in the sea and were dancing together to 'Chances are' again. While we were dancing, Snow and the other wolves had found the beach that was near the place we were dancing in. Then Heidi placed special mussel masks over their mouths so they could get oxygen as Heidi used her power charm bracelet which had a hurricane and a tree(for oxygen) on it as she jumped into the sea with the wolves as they led her to us.

Just then, while we were still dancing, RDJ's head began to hurt as He had a panic attack at the same time Tony was experiencing nightmares and finding it hard to breathe. "I've got a bad feeling about this" I whispered to him as I held his right arm close to me. Then after about 5 seconds, Heidi and her pack of wolves came sledging in. 'Stay close to me' RDJ whispered in my ear, which made me smile as I hugged his back as he blasted the incoming wolves with more packs trailing in at the same time. I helped by using my gloves but then I realised there were too many wolves to fend off and we were completely surrounded by wolves in a huge circle.

"Fancy finding you two lovebirds here? What a surprise" Heidi said, sarcastically. She made a huge hurricane appear in front of us and separated us as we tried to hold on to each other's hands. Then we were both placed into glass cadges. "Finish them" Heidi ordered the wolves as she disappeared and the wolves ran at the speed of light towards and pounced. RDJ used his gauntlets to heat up the water cage and blasted the wolves at the same time I did as they tried to pounce on us which threw them backward with a powerful, vibration force. I used my key to destroy both cages and freed RDJ.

Then I made two clones of myself to help RDJ fend off the wolves as I quickly flew to the dream version of my room (basically my room but it's in my dream and not the real thing) to find out what Heidi's weakness is in my flowery with a butterfly-winged fairy journal. Then I found out that her weakness is force field explosions. So I flew back to RDJ as a holographic golden sphere appeared around me. "Stay behind me this time" I whispered to him as I made the sphere bigger which made a huge, powerful ripple along with an explosion. Then we went back to the beach and kissed.

While we were kissing, I saw a shadowy outline of a girl coming towards us from behind me. Then I turned around when I heard a clink sound and saw a girl with brown hair that was in a ponytail along with brown eyes in a chocolate-brown outfit holding chocolate cereal throwing weapons that look similar to Craves as the shadowy outline figure turned out to be what was left of Heidi again as she vanished because the ninja girl had hit her with her weapon which were as hard as steel. "Thank you!" I called out to her. She smiled at me from behind her ninja mask. "Don't mention it, kid!" she replied. "I'm not a kid, I'm a teen! But thanks anyway!" I called back, a little annoyed that she called me a kid but grateful that she saved us as she disappeared into the sunset.

I found a rectangular chocolate bar she had left behind with 'My name is Coca' on the stripy golden wrapper. Then I stayed with RDJ, held his hand, stroked his awesomely good-looking brown hair and kissed him before I said goodbye to which made me wake up again only two days after I'd fallen asleep. Tony was no longer next to me in my bed but thanks to my dream adventure, I'd helped him become more stable and visible to others in reality. So I met up with him at school after I'd been to Alton Towers(which had been directly the day after I'd woken up from my dream adventure) and after school we went to the exact same beach we would normally hang out in my dreams.

We walked along it and watched the sunset together as we kissed each other and cuddled Patch, my black 'n' white cat with green eyes and a black silky tail. Molly just so happened to be wandering by and found us on the beach. So she joined us and congratulated me to making my dream boy part of reality. "Well, it looks like I've finally found my true _**real**_ Dream boy!" I said with a cheerful smile as Tony kissed me on the check and gave me a purple rose as an early B-day present. Then we went flying in the sky and sky danced to 'are you digging it?' as we made a heart shape with the clouds.

The next day, I saw Tony in his red Audi car with 'Stark 16' on the front number plate outside our house from my mum and dad's bedroom window and I told my mum and dad that I was going to the cinema with a friend as Tony took me to a romantic forest park while I heard the 'Chances are' song playing in my head. Meanwhile, back in the underground cave, Solius managed to turn his right hand in to a solid glass-like water blade to cut the cosmic belt sweet rope I used to tie him up. Then he thought of a back plan to get back at us by making a sliver cat-like machine that fires a laser beam at a direct target to destroy a nearby glass-like water dam to flood the town and two charm bracelets;( one with a purple heart, the other with a red and gold striped heart), to makes us hate each other and turn on each other. He sent the cat-like machine with red glowing eyes to the dam that was 2 miles away from town with trees arching over in both sides of it.

Meanwhile, after we had been to the forest park, we went to our usual beach to have a romantic picnic and Tony gave me a special purple rose while we share our food together. I gave him some of my Italian herb flavoured chicken bits and he gave me some of his homemade honey mustard bacon 'n' ham sandwiches. While we were there, I sensed that we were all in danger and something wasn't right. Then I closed my eyes and saw Solius standing next to his machine, ready to fire his laser beam at the dam once he had gotten his calculations right and moved his machine to a nearby old castle.

Then I opened eyes and dragged Tony to the dam to try and stop Solius from flooding the town. But as we got closer to the dam, a boy with short, curly ginger hair and brown eyes, wearing a bronze top that had new York on it with the words 'Don't trust me' in sliver writing and matching jeans with golden stars on them with bronze and gold striped sandals walked up to us and gave us each a necklace as a present for being polite when he walked to us and we both said hello in a polite, friendly manner. My one had a purple heart on it and Tony's one had red and gold striped heart on it.

After 5 minutes, the boy walked away and looked back slightly from the corner of his eye with an evil grin on his face. Then after 2 seconds, I felt the urge to be mean to him because he hadn't recognised me on the first day that I saw him. "You had amnesia that day didn't you?" I asked him, icily. "What are you talking about?" Tony asked, feeling confused. "You know what I mean, when I first saw you, You didn't have clue who I was!" I yelled at him, as I felt that I wasn't in control of myself anymore. " Grainne, listen to me. I think it's the necklace that's doing this to you. I didn't put mine on because I read his shirt and he's a total stranger. Isn't the fact that I know you now what really matters?" He said to me, softly. "Maybe we should break up then?" I suggested, furiously.

"Grainne, please take off that necklace!" Tony said, as He grabbed it and tried to remove it himself.

"No!" I yelled as I pushed him back and he fell in to the river which was behind the dam because we had been standing by the edge of the dam as we had been arguing. Then I fought to regain control of myself, threw away the necklace and jumped down after Tony. Meanwhile, back in the old castle next to Solius' underground cave, Solius watched us both fall off the dam and activated his machine to destroy the dam. The cat-like machine fired an orange-gold laser beam at the dam and crack started to appeared on the dam. At the same time, I rushed to Tony and made a green glow stick appear to revive him. Then I gave it to him and made a purple, sparky pen with a purple lilac on the top with my name on the side in bold, purple writing which helped me to breathe. Then I pressed a red button that was hidden on the end to activate my rocket boots and we flew out of the river to the 'River' song as I kissed Tony.

Then we saw the dam burst as we reached the surface and I used my sweet gadgets to skate on the river while I still heard the 'River' song in my head as I tried to stop the river from flooding the town. "You're too late, Grainne. Your 'precious' hometown will be flooded in seconds and there's nothing you can do to stop it!" Solius boasted as he appeared behind me from the shadows. So I used my pen to stop time; then I activated my purple holographic sword blade from my phone and held it at Solius.

'Tony, Find the machine that caused the dam to burst. I'll deal with Solius' I told Tony in my mind as I faced Solius. "I see that I'm faced with time magic. Very clever. But can you deal with a wolf that's linked with water and technology?" Solius asked, mysteriously as he was carried in to the air by the river itself which turned into a water wolf monster with glowing aqua blue eyes. The monster had Solius inside it and he had become one with the monster. He had turned into a clear, see-through wolf with red eyes when he had joined with the monster and made the monster grab me by the waist while holding me in the air. The monster opened its mouth and threw me inside as it dived back into the water which made it the river again temporarily.

Meanwhile, Tony had found the old castle that was partly in ruins and went upstairs to find the cat-like machine which had destroyed the dam sitting near the window where you could see where the dam used to from the angle it was in. So Tony looked for a self-destruct button or a switch to destroy it; he did manage to find a cookie on the side of the cat machine. So he pulled the cookie and a spring came out attached with it to show it was a lever which made a large holographic screen appear behind him an automatic count down from 10 for the machine to self-destruct and for the machine's effects to be reversed. So Tony ran out of the castle and went towards the place where the dam had been but couldn't find me.

'Grainne? Can you hear me?' Tony asked me in my mind, trying to reach me. I opened my eyes and looked around me. Then my eyes widened. I realised that I was stuck at the riverbed and the monster had made a thick sheet of ice form above so I couldn't escape. I tried to use my gloves to break through the ice but it was too strong for my energy blasts. I looked for my pen which I'd placed in my back pocket but I couldn't find it. So I closed my eyes and concentrated on picturing a purple glow stick. Then I made a purple glow stick covered in flowers appear in my hand and I held it with my mouth.

'Tony, I'm stuck in the river. Please help me!' I called out to him desperately. 'I'm coming, Grainne. Hold on.' Tony replied, as he used his own rocket boots to fly down to the river and tried to use his gauntlets to break the ice. 'Wait a minute, I've got an idea. You blast from above and I blast from below at same time, ok?' I suggested, telepathically. 'Ok, let's try it' Tony replied. So I move about half a mile away from where the sheet of the ice was and stayed on the ground as me and Tony blasted the sheet of ice at the same time with my gloves and his gauntlets. Only that plan didn't work either but it did make a slight dent and crack in the ice.

'Well, at least it made some progress' Tony said, awkwardly. 'Tony, please help me find… a way.. to break out.. of the ice' I said, weakly as my purple glow stick started to flicker and I fell onto the riverbed. I started at the sheet of ice above me as I watched the purple glow stick from the corner of my eye, flicker for about 5 seconds and then it went completely dim.

I saw a familiar guy who looked like Tony, only he was older with a moustache and a slight beard, come towards me and gave me some of his oxygen before he waved at me as he went through a aqua-blue CGI portal. Just then, Tony broke through the ice because he was angry and desperate to free. I saw him swimming towards me as my vision got blurry and released all my oxygen as I closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I saw Tony looking down at me and I started to cough continuously as I began to recover from my traumatic experience. "Thanks for saving me, Tony" I said, gratefully. "Don't mention it" Tony replied, with a cute smile.

Then while we were heading towards the town, we saw the water wolf monster going the same direction because after it had trapped me in the river with the sheet of ice; it had camouflaged itself as it had begun to move toward the town. So I pictured snow in my mind as my purple 'n' pink energy blasts turned white and froze the water wolf monster. Then I called Coca by using the bar she'd left behind to help Tony keep the monster frozen as I went into the monster where it was still watery to face Solius once and for all. As soon as I laid eyes on the clear wolf with red eyes; the soon Solius changed back to his human hooded self again and made a clear, watery, yet golden striped wolf sceptre staff appear in his hand as he prepared for battle.

I shot my energy blasts at him with my gloves (while Solius made the water try to strangle and deoxygenize me), and I made a crystal glass-like spikey ball appear which I used to him hallucinate as I used the advantage to strike him with my purple, holographic light sword from my phone. Then I looked for a way out and escaped through the wolf's mouth. Then I used my phone to project the letters 'RDJ' in the air to signal to Tony and Coca to destroy the wolf monster. So Tony blasted the monster while Coca threw chocolate chip bombs which hit the monster in seconds.

"Go ahead, destroy me if you must. But if you destroy me, You have go down with me!" Solius uttered, as the bombs exploded and the monster went down, dragging me along with it. Solius held on to me as the monster got destroyed and turned back into a river again. So I tried to kick him off me but he put his hand over my mouth and tried to crush 'n' straggle me by using the water as a wolf snake this time. I made a strawberry sweet appear and ate to make me immune to being deoxygenised along with helping me to breathe in water.

Then I hit him with my energy blast and voice commanded my cherry bombs to fire at Solius as I fought him to get to the surface. But Solius kept fighting by having a piggyback ride on my back whilst pulling my hair and using his wolf hypnosis to give in to him to make me force myself to become not immune again. Then he strangled me and I tried to fight but I'd become too weak from fighting his hypnosis. Then I fell to the bottom of the riverbed again and Solius tried to kill me by shooting a silver beam from his wolf staff at me but Tony arrived just in time to stop it from hitting me.

'Tony!' I yelled in my mind as I saw him fall down next to as he shot his repulser beams at Solius and activated his mini rockets at the same time which eventually killed Solius. 'So this is how it ends. We're at the bottom of a river and we're going to die. Does that sound good to you?' Tony said in my mind, as he tried he best to lighten the mood. 'I'm sorry, Tony. I dragged you in to this time and now we're not going to make it. I let you down' I said, sadly in my mind as I started to struggle to breathe as my lungs began to demand for air. 'I didn't let me down. We both saved the world ad that's the best that anyone could ever dream of' Tony said, trying to cheer me up and comfort me.

'Goodbye, Tony' I said, weakly in my mind as my vison began to get blurry again and I began to release all my oxygen. 'Grainne?' Tony asked, dizzily as he began to give out air too. Just then I saw a familiar outline of a man. The same man that I'd seen before Tony had saved me earlier, swimming towards me as I blacked out. When I woke up again, this time I was in someone's mansion with a fancy glass table in the dining room with posters of a guy similar to Tony on it on every wall. I was in a room with a picture of me and Tony on the wall along with purple flowers on every wall in the room. I was sitting on a comfy large double bed with a fury purple cover on top. There was wooden desk with a purple laptop with a flower on the back on it along a matching wooden chair.

Just then, the guy who I totally recognised came in with a tray of cookies and a cup of tea for me in a flowery, purple cup. "So how's my biggest fan doing" he asked me. "I'm feeling better, thanks" I replied, feeling really excited. "In case, you're wondering. I know you're my biggest fan because Tony told me all about you" he said smiling his mega hot smile. "Say, have we met before because you seem strangely familiar" Tony said, as he wandered into my 'guest' room. "We'll meet again, one day my friend and then you'll know." Mystery familiar guy answered mysteriously.

"Can I stay here pretty please?" I asked him, desperately. "Ok, but only if your parents say yes. By the way, please call me Rob" he replied. So I used his super cool phone to phone my dad and I told him where I was. When he didn't believe me at first, I got MF guy to talk to him and he became so speechless that he let me stay there. " Rob, do you happened to have any Audi cars like your ones that come in purple?" I asked, shyly. "Sure, why?" He asked. "because I want to have one when I'm older since you've got that type of car too!" I said, with a smile. "I'll let you have one as a B-day present when you're 17 or 18 then. Is that ok?" he suggested. "That's brilliant. So what now?" I asked. "Well, enjoy your cookies and tea. This will be your room from now on, so get used to it and we'll be going to Malibu beach tomorrow" He said while he and Tony left the room as I hoped back in to bed to enjoy my cookies and tea with projected TV in my room with 'Iron man:Amoured adventures' on it with no snoopy sister to come along and delete what you haven't finished watching from the planner yet.

Once I'd finished my tea and cookies, I went to bed to visit my RDJ in the dream world. While I was with RDJ in our usual secret place in the sea, a girl with brown short hair and brown eyes wearing a pink hoodie with 'Don't ever mess with me' in red writing with matching pink jeans and hot-pink boots was sitting at her polished wooden desk, somewhere in California, watching her big holographic screen and had somehow managed to link technology with dreams.

She sent robotic sharks to where we were and we had to fend them from by blasting them with our energy beams. The sharks shot red missiles at us and the girl made a monster out of blood, books and wood from her desk to make a knight-like amour for it with its yellow glowing eyes. Then she touched a globe and a man with brown hair, brown eyes along with a short brown beard wearing a blue and green planet earth outfit with matching boots appeared who was holding the globe in his left hand and a bronze note book with planet earth on it in the middle in his right to help him control the destiny and fate of others around him.

His name was Dean Destiny. One of the sharks crept behind me and captured me with its mouth while Dean rewrote my destiny to 'never meet RDJ in my dreams'. I woke up in what appeared to be my room with my purple walls and posters of RDJ and other characters that I love on it. Then I felt a shattering pain of emptiness like I'd forgotten something. So I looked at my poster of RDJ and saw a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes replace his face, glaring at me with an wicked, evil smile on her horrid face. "Hello there, Grace. You're probably wondering what happened to your dream boy. Well, he's safe with me where you can't get your hands on him and you can't escape your 'room' either!" She cackled as she disappeared from the poster with RDJ's face reappearing on it again.

I tried to open the door but it would budge. 'Grainne, use your music mind. It's all an illusion!" Tony called out to me in my head. 'Ok. Thanks, Tony!' I said, gratefully to him in my mind as I heard the 'Mark 2' music play in my head as I imagined a missile in my head and a missile that had red, gold, purple and pink stripes with music notes on it appeared. So I fired it with my right glove as I swung my arm like I was throwing a rounder's ball and the missile broke the illusion that made me break free into dream reality again, where I was in a metal cage surrounded by water while being inside a plastic glass-like box with holes on the top.

I saw RDJ tied to a wooden chair with tight purple rope around him inside a heart-shaped ball with water filling up inside it. "If you want to save RDJ and yourself, then say that you never loved him and let me get my hands on him instead!" Page Pain demanded, angrily. "Never! He's mega hot, super awesome and I will never betray him!" I said, refusing immediately. "Then you will pay the price!" Paige declared, as she pulled a purple lever which made me fall in to the sea below.

Then came the splash impact and I was falling into the sea while Paige hypnotised Tony to fall in love with her. 'Stay with me, Grainne!' I heard RDJ call out to me in my mind as I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was trapped in a glass box above a trap door which led to the sea. I somehow saw Tony and RDJ in the same place since they were trapped a glass container which was rapidly filling up with water. RDJ kept turning transparent every 5 minutes. The girl who brought us all here appeared from the shadow, smiling gleefully as she walked up to my glass 'prison'. "I'm Heidi Hurricane, your wonderful powerful foe. I've heard all about you, Grainne. The girl with brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes and wearing purple glasses, purple jeans and a purple top with a red heart in the middle with 'RDJ' in it." She said, boastfully. "What are you going to do to us?" I asked, feeling really worried. "Well, I'm going to send you, Grainne, in the sea through the trap door underneath you while I send Reality boy and Dream boy over there to my boss. Where He's going to use them to power his solar blaster rifle machine to turn the sun's rays in to a weapon by putting them into a container that's attached to the machine which shocks them to make it charge up. Then you won't be able to stop us from achieving our ultimate goal!" She replied, victoriously.

"Which is?" RD asked, curiously but in a slightly annoyed tone. "It's to do with ruling the world, duh!" I told him quickly, since I already guessed their main plan was along those lines. Then Heidi pressed a switch and the trap door beneath me opened which made me fall swiftly downwards into the sea. Then She pressed a purple gem-like shimmery button which made RDJ and Tony get teleported from their cage to the glass container that was connected to the solar blaster, which is a modified big golden and orange rifle with a sun symbol near the trigger that's connected to a control system with loads of rainbow-coloured buttons on it, that was in T.I.M.E.'s hideout room.

There were clocks on posters, a grandfather clock near the door, clocks on the wall, clock wallpaper. Basically the room was swarming with clocks and when T.I.M.E. walked in, RDJ and Tony saw a guy with brown eyes and blonde hair wearing a black top which had a pocket clock in the middle along with a pair of black jeans with loads of different years on it and a pair of black boots to match.

"Welcome, dear 'friends' to my home. Now I'm going to drain your energy to power my solar blaster so I can turn the sun's rays into a weapon and use it to take over the world!" T.I.M.E. said, boastfully as he pressed a red button on the control system which made both Tony and RDJ yell in pain as the machine shocked. At the same time, the solar blaster made a charging blast sound as it used the energy from the boys to charge. "You won't get away with this!" They both said in unison. "But I already have!" T.I.M.E. protested, as he laughed evilly.

Meanwhile, I was falling into the sea inside the glass container and tried to break out by running back and forth to the sides of the glass container that were near me, but that was useless. So I shouted " I love Tony and RDJ" aloud and purple gloves with red hearts on the fingers and 'RDJ' in gold writing in the middle of the hand part on the back appeared on my hands. So I pictured a coke bottle sweet flower and 5 coke bottle sweets in a circle in the shape of a flower appeared on my purple 'RDJ' top like a brooch.

Then the coke bottle flower began to spray golden sparkles from it and I got a set of 10 twin cherry sweets which were throwing bombs. So I used the twin cherry sweets to blast my way out of the glass cage with my gloves before I reached the bottom of the sea. The coke bottle flower's power was helping me breathe in water. Then I shouted "RDJ!" which made my boots become purple and white striped rocket boots and I flew out of the sea. I used my phone to track down when RDJ and Tony were sent. So I travelled to the outskirts of Tennessee, where there's just snow with a forest which had a hidden cave nearby. When I arrived there, I went into the cave and was teleported to T.I.M.E.'s clock-infested room. I hid behind the grandfather clock as T.I.M.E. was in the room, still shocking RDJ and Tony to fully charge the solar blaster. I threw a twin cherry sweet bomb at T.I.M.E. while his back was turned and the explosion from it caught him off-guard. "Who did that?! Who's there?" He asked, angrily as he swiftly turned around.

"You'll never get rid of me that easily" I said as I came out of my hiding place, armed with cherry bombs, heart sweet boomerangs and Rainbow cosmic belt sweets rope. I looked at RDJ and Tony who were still yelling in pain and received lip sweets that make a river appear. I threw cherry bombs and the belt rope at T.I.M.E. as I used the lip sweets to skate on the river to Tony and RDJ. On the solar blaster, the battery power reading said that it was almost fully charged. "Hang in there, guys. I'll get you guys out, just remember I love you" I said, trying to comfort them. Just then, my gloves began to charge up and I shot pink 'n' purple love-struck energy at the container RDJ and Tony were in which freed them. Then Heidi appeared at the request of T.I.M.E. and I fought both of them with my gloves and sweet weapons. I ended the fight by throwing about 10-15 cherry bombs in the whole room and grabbed RDJ and Tony as I flew all of us out of T.I.M.E.'s hideout and arrived out of the entrance cave before the place exploded. We went back to school and Tony and RDJ merged back together. Then Tony started to jump like a frog and I joined in because it was fun and hilarious. So I nicknamed him 'Goat boy' which caused him to get brown goat horns for a few seconds before they vanished into thin air. Then Tony regained his memories of being together with me as RDJ in my dreams and he kissed me.

Meanwhile, back at T.I.M.E.'s hideout which was now in ruins, Heidi had managed to survive the cherry bomb blast and found one of T.I.M.E.'s pocket clocks. Then she vanished and used the clock to take her to the destination we going to go in; the dream world.

Back in my room, Tony agreed to sleep next to me in order to go to the dream world so we could have a few more adventures together before the day ended. So I fell asleep next to Tony who was wearing his new purple and gold striped watch with 'TS/TR' in silver writing. I then woke in my dream, with RDJ by my side this time. "Hi, Grainne" RDJ said, greeting me with his amazing, cute smile. I started at him happily and smiled back at him in a love struck way. "You really are Tony Stark!" I said to him as I saw the true resemblance between him and his character. Just then, a group of ninjas appeared from the shadows with nun chucks, bowling balls and throwing jam tarts and attacked us. RDJ fought them with red and gold gaulets similar to the iron man ones with repulsers while a mysterious sliver wolf with red eyes appeared within a trail of mist and kidnapped me.

One of the shadow ninjas shot a strawberry jam tart at me which made me get knocked out while I was being kidnapped. While I was knocked out, I heard the 'Chances are' song in my head as I slow danced with RDJ. When I finally woke up, I found myself in an underground cave with paw print marks and posters of RDJ with a red circle around him along with cut-out stone furniture.

I saw a person with a hood and yellow eyes who made water move directly to me in a volcano shape and told one of the wolves to take off my flower. I screamed 'No!' before the effect of the flower wore off and I had to hold my breath. Then the water trapped me in a cube. Then RDJ appeared wearing rocket boots similar to iron man's and blasted all the wolves to the 'Driving the top down' tune. I used my gloves to fight the hooded guy with my sweet weapons and purple 'n' pink energy beams with RDJ fighting with me. "I am Solius, controller of waves, wolves and wonder. You, Tony Stark are the one I need to turn everyone who is good into raging wolves!" Solius said, victoriously as he made a bird cage-like trap made of water fall on top of RDJ.

"Just so you know, big guy. I'm called Robert, Not Tony Stark. He's my character, you see..." RDJ started to explain, awkwardly. "Silence!" Solius yelled. "I saw you in that iron hero film and you were called TS in that movie!" he bellowed, as he made the cage shrink a little bit to make RDJ feel uncomfortable and squashed. "Ok, fine. You can call me that!" RDJ said, swiftly as Solius was about to shrink the cage even more that it would make been so small that he would find it hard to breathe.

"Snow, bring me the 'TS/RDJ' necklace we found the other day in the forest please, so I can get my plan into action" Solius said to the wolf who had kidnapped me to begin with as the wolf scurried off and was back in two seconds flat with a golden necklace that had in gold and purple writing 'TS/RDJ' The wolf ran over to Solius and Solius slowly walked towards RDJ with the necklace.

Just then, while I was determined to save RDJ, a small golden house key (not the one that has a spikey end, the other one) appeared in my hand and I used the key to create a keyhole to escape through as I shrunk myself so I could fit through it with my special egg sweets. I then used my purple and pink energy powers from my gloves to free RDJ just as Solius was about to put the necklace on him. Then we blasted the wolves and Solius to the 'Driving the top down' tune and flew away to our secret hideout in the sea after I'd used my cosmic belt sweet rope to tie up Solius and Snow, the leader wolf. Then Heidi appeared 5 minutes later. "You let them get away?! Why do I always have to do things myself?" Heidi complained angrily as she released Snow and the other wolves because she thought Solius was totally useless and disappeared after us with the wolves tracking us down.

Meanwhile, in the real world, Tony was having nightmares of being trapped in a water cage at the bottom of the sea and being separated from me as we both reached out our hands. Back in the dream world, Me and RDJ had just arrived in our usual area in the sea and were dancing together to 'Chances are' again. While we were dancing, Snow and the other wolves had found the beach that was near the place we were dancing in. Then Heidi placed special mussel masks over their mouths so they could get oxygen as Heidi used her power charm bracelet which had a hurricane and a tree(for oxygen) on it as she jumped into the sea with the wolves as they led her to us.

Just then, while we were still dancing, RDJ's head began to hurt as He had a panic attack at the same time Tony was experiencing nightmares and finding it hard to breathe. "I've got a bad feeling about this" I whispered to him as I held his right arm close to me. Then after about 5 seconds, Heidi and her pack of wolves came sledging in. 'Stay close to me' RDJ whispered in my ear, which made me smile as I hugged his back as he blasted the incoming wolves with more packs trailing in at the same time. I helped by using my gloves but then I realised there were too many wolves to fend off and we were completely surrounded by wolves in a huge circle.

"Fancy finding you two lovebirds here? What a surprise" Heidi said, sarcastically. She made a huge hurricane appear in front of us and separated us as we tried to hold on to each other's hands. Then we were both placed into glass cadges. "Finish them" Heidi ordered the wolves as she disappeared and the wolves ran at the speed of light towards and pounced. RDJ used his gaulets to heat up the water cage and blasted the wolves at the same time I did as they tried to pounce on us which threw them backward with a powerful, vibration force. I used my key to destroy both cages and freed RDJ.

Then I made two clones of myself to help RDJ fend off the wolves as I quickly flew to the dream version of my room (basically my room but it's in my dream and not the real thing) to find out what Heidi's weakness is in my flowery with a butterfly-winged fairy journal. Then I found out that her weakness is force field explosions. So I flew back to RDJ as a holographic golden sphere appeared around me. "Stay behind me this time" I whispered to him as I made the sphere bigger which made a huge, powerful ripple along with an explosion. Then we went back to the beach and kissed.

While we were kissing, I saw a shadowy outline of a girl coming towards us from behind me. Then I turned around when I heard a clink sound and saw a girl with brown hair that was in a ponytail along with brown eyes in a chocolate-brown outfit holding chocolate cereal throwing weapons that look similar to Craves as the shadowy outline figure turned out to be what was left of Heidi again as she vanished because the ninja girl had hit her with her weapon which were as hard as steel. "Thank you!" I called out to her. She smiled at me from behind her ninja mask. "Don't mention it, kid!" she replied. "I'm not a kid, I'm a teen! But thanks anyway!" I called back, a little annoyed that she called me a kid but grateful that she saved us as she disappeared into the sunset.

I found a rectangular chocolate bar she had left behind with 'My name is Coca' on the stripy golden wrapper. Then I stayed with RDJ, held his hand, stroked his awesomely good-looking brown hair and kissed him before I said goodbye to which made me wake up again only two days after I'd fallen asleep. Tony was no longer next to me in my bed but thanks to my dream adventure, I'd helped him become more stable and visible to others in reality. So I met up with him at school after I'd been to Alton Towers(which had been directly the day after I'd woken up from my dream adventure) and after school we went to the exact same beach we would normally hang out in my dreams.

We walked along it and watched the sunset together as we kissed each other and cuddled Patch, my black 'n' white cat with green eyes and a black silky tail. Molly just so happened to be wandering by and found us on the beach. So she joined us and congratulated me to making my dream boy part of reality. "Well, it looks like I've finally found my true real Dream boy!" I said with a cheerful smile as Tony kissed me on the check and gave me a purple rose as an early B-day present. Then we went flying in the sky and sky danced to 'are you digging it?' as we made a heart shape with the clouds.

The next day, I saw Tony in his red Audi car with 'Stark 16' on the front number plate outside our house from my mum and dad's bedroom window and I told my mum and dad that I was going to the cinema with a friend as Tony took me to a romantic forest park while I heard the 'Chances are' song playing in my head. Meanwhile, back in the underground cave, Solius managed to turn his right hand in to a solid glass-like water blade to cut the cosmic belt sweet rope I used to tie him up. Then he thought of a back plan to get back at us by making a sliver cat-like machine that fires a laser beam at a direct target to destroy a nearby glass-like water dam to flood the town and two charm bracelets;( one with a purple heart, the other with a red and gold striped heart), to makes us hate each other and turn on each other. He sent the cat-like machine with red glowing eyes to the dam that was 2 miles away from town with trees arching over in both sides of it.

Meanwhile, after we had been to the forest park, we went to our usual beach to have a romantic picnic and Tony gave me a special purple rose while we share our food together. I gave him some of my Italian herb flavoured chicken bits and he gave me some of his homemade honey mustard bacon 'n' ham sandwiches. While we were there, I sensed that we were all in danger and something wasn't right. Then I closed my eyes and saw Solius standing next to his machine, ready to fire his laser beam at the dam once he had gotten his calculations right and moved his machine to a nearby old castle.

Then I opened eyes and dragged Tony to the dam to try and stop Solius from flooding the town. But as we got closer to the dam, a boy with short, curly ginger hair and brown eyes, wearing a bronze top that had new York on it with the words 'Don't trust me' in sliver writing and matching jeans with golden stars on them with bronze and gold striped sandals walked up to us and gave us each a necklace as a present for being polite when he walked to us and we both said hello in a polite, friendly manner. My one had a purple heart on it and Tony's one had red and gold striped heart on it.

After 5 minutes, the boy walked away and looked back slightly from the corner of his eye with an evil grin on his face. Then after 2 seconds, I felt the urge to be mean to him because he hadn't recognised me on the first day that I saw him. "You had amnesia that day didn't you?" I asked him, icily. "What are you talking about?" Tony asked, feeling confused. "You know what I mean, when I first saw you, You didn't have clue who I was!" I yelled at him, as I felt that I wasn't in control of myself anymore. " Grainne, listen to me. I think it's the necklace that's doing this to you. I didn't put mine on because I read his shirt and he's a total stranger. Isn't the fact that I know you now what really matters?" He said to me, softly. "Maybe we should break up then?" I suggested, furiously.

"Grainne, please take off that necklace!" Tony said, as He grabbed it and tried to remove it himself. "No!" I yelled as I pushed him back and he fell in to the river which was behind the dam because we had been standing by the edge of the dam as we had been arguing. Then I fought to regain control of myself, threw away the necklace and jumped down after Tony. Meanwhile, back in the old castle next to Solius' underground cave, Solius watched us both fall off the dam and activated his machine to destroy the dam.

The cat-like machine fired an orange-gold laser beam at the dam and crack started to appeared on the dam. At the same time, I rushed to Tony and made a green glow stick appear to revive him. Then I gave it to him and made a purple, sparky pen with a purple lilac on the top with my name on the side in bold, purple writing which helped me to breathe. Then I pressed a red button that was hidden on the end to activate my rocket boots and we flew out of the river to the 'River' song as I kissed Tony.

Then we saw the dam burst as we reached the surface and I used my sweet gadgets to skate on the river while I still heard the 'River' song in my head as I tried to stop the river from flooding the town. "You're too late, Grainne. Your 'precious' hometown will be flooded in seconds and there's nothing you can do to stop it!" Solius boasted as he appeared behind me from the shadows. So I used my pen to stop time; then I activated my purple holographic sword blade from my phone and held it at Solius.

'Tony, Find the machine that caused the dam to burst. I'll deal with Solius' I told Tony in my mind as I faced Solius. "I see that I'm faced with time magic. Very clever. But can you deal with a wolf that's linked with water and technology?" Solius asked, mysteriously as he was carried in to the air by the river itself which turned into a water wolf monster with glowing aqua blue eyes. The monster had Solius inside it and he had become one with the monster. He had turned into a clear, see-through wolf with red eyes when he had joined with the monster and made the monster grab me by the waist while holding me in the air. The monster opened its mouth and threw me inside as it dived back into the water which made it the river again temporarily.

Meanwhile, Tony had found the old castle that was partly in ruins and went upstairs to find the cat-like machine which had destroyed the dam sitting near the window where you could see where the dam used to from the angle it was in. So Tony looked for a self-destruct button or a switch to destroy it; he did manage to find a cookie on the side of the cat machine. So he pulled the cookie and a spring came out attached with it to show it was a lever which made a large holographic screen appear behind him an automatic count down from 10 for the machine to self-destruct and for the machine's effects to be reversed. So Tony ran out of the castle and went towards the place where the dam had been but couldn't find me.

'Grainne? Can you hear me?' Tony asked me in my mind, trying to reach me. I opened my eyes and looked around me. Then my eyes widened. I realised that I was stuck at the riverbed and the monster had made a thick sheet of ice form above so I couldn't escape. I tried to use my gloves to break through the ice but it was too strong for my energy blasts. I looked for my pen which I'd placed in my back pocket but I couldn't find it. So I closed my eyes and concentrated on picturing a purple glow stick. Then I made a purple glow stick covered in flowers appear in my hand and I held it with my mouth.

'Tony, I'm stuck in the river. Please help me!' I called out to him desperately. 'I'm coming, Grainne. Hold on.' Tony replied, as he used his own rocket boots to fly down to the river and tried to use his gauntlets to break the ice. 'Wait a minute, I've got an idea. You blast from above and I blast from below at same time, ok?' I suggested, telepathically. 'Ok, let's try it' Tony replied. So I move about half a mile away from where the sheet of the ice was and stayed on the ground as me and Tony blasted the sheet of ice at the same time with my gloves and his gauntlets. Only that plan didn't work either but it did make a slight dent and crack in the ice.

'Well, at least it made some progress' Tony said, awkwardly. 'Tony, please help me find… a way.. to break out.. of the ice' I said, weakly as my purple glow stick started to flicker and I fell onto the riverbed. I started at the sheet of ice above me as I watched the purple glow stick from the corner of my eye, flicker for about 5 seconds and then it went completely dim.

I saw a familiar guy who looked like Tony, only he was older with a moustache and a slight beard, come towards me and gave me some of his oxygen before he waved at me as he went through a aqua-blue CGI portal. Just then, Tony broke through the ice because he was angry and desperate to free. I saw him swimming towards me as my vision got blurry and released all my oxygen as I closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I saw Tony looking down at me and I started to cough continuously as I began to recover from my traumatic experience. "Thanks for saving me, Tony" I said, gratefully. "Don't mention it" Tony replied, with a cute smile.

Then while we were heading towards the town, we saw the water wolf monster going the same direction because after it had trapped me in the river with the sheet of ice; it had camouflaged itself as it had begun to move toward the town. So I pictured snow in my mind as my purple 'n' pink energy blasts turned white and froze the water wolf monster. Then I called Coca by using the bar she'd left behind to help Tony keep the monster frozen as I went into the monster where it was still watery to face Solius once and for all. As soon as I laid eyes on the clear wolf with red eyes; the soon Solius changed back to his human hooded self again and made a clear, watery, yet golden striped wolf sceptre staff appear in his hand as he prepared for battle.

I shot my energy blasts at him with my gloves (while Solius made the water try to strangle and deoxygenize me), and I made a crystal glass-like spikey ball appear which I used to him hallucinate as I used the advantage to strike him with my purple, holographic light sword from my phone. Then I looked for a way out and escaped through the wolf's mouth. Then I used my phone to project the letters 'RDJ' in the air to signal to Tony and Coca to destroy the wolf monster. So Tony blasted the monster while Coca threw chocolate chip bombs which hit the monster in seconds.

"Go ahead, destroy me if you must. But if you destroy me, You have go down with me!" Solius uttered, as the bombs exploded and the monster went down, dragging me along with it. Solius held on to me as the monster got destroyed and turned back into a river again. So I tried to kick him off me but he put his hand over my mouth and tried to crush 'n' straggle me by using the water as a wolf snake this time. I made a strawberry sweet appear and ate to make me immune to being deoxygenised along with helping me to breathe in water.

Then I hit him with my energy blast and voice commanded my cherry bombs to fire at Solius as I fought him to get to the surface. But Solius kept fighting by having a piggyback ride on my back whilst pulling my hair and using his wolf hypnosis to give in to him to make me force myself to become not immune again. Then he strangled me and I tried to fight but I'd become too weak from fighting his hypnosis. Then I fell to the bottom of the riverbed again and Solius tried to kill me by shooting a silver beam from his wolf staff at me but Tony arrived just in time to stop it from hitting me.

'Tony!' I yelled in my mind as I saw him fall down next to as he shot his repulser beams at Solius and activated his mini rockets at the same time which eventually killed Solius. 'So this is how it ends. We're at the bottom of a river and we're going to die. Does that sound good to you?' Tony said in my mind, as he tried he best to lighten the mood. 'I'm sorry, Tony. I dragged you in to this time and now we're not going to make it. I let you down' I said, sadly in my mind as I started to struggle to breathe as my lungs began to demand for air. 'I didn't let me down. We both saved the world ad that's the best that anyone could ever dream of' Tony said, trying to cheer me up and comfort me.

'Goodbye, Tony' I said, weakly in my mind as my vision began to get blurry again and I began to release all my oxygen. 'Grainne?' Tony asked, dizzily as he began to give out air too. Just then I saw a familiar outline of a man. The same man that I'd seen before Tony had saved me earlier, swimming towards me as I blacked out. When I woke up again, this time I was in someone's mansion with a fancy glass table in the dining room with posters of a guy similar to Tony on it on every wall. I was in a room with a picture of me and Tony on the wall along with purple flowers on every wall in the room. I was sitting on a comfy large double bed with a fury purple cover on top. There was wooden desk with a purple laptop with a flower on the back on it along a matching wooden chair.

Just then, the guy who I totally recognised came in with a tray of cookies and a cup of tea for me in a flowery, purple cup. "So how's my biggest fan doing?" he asked me. "I'm feeling better, thanks" I replied, feeling really excited. "In case, you're wondering. I know you're my biggest fan because Tony told me all about you" he said smiling his mega hot smile. "Say, have we met before because you seem strangely familiar" Tony said, as he wandered into my 'guest' room. "We'll meet again, one day my friend and then you'll know." Mystery familiar guy answered mysteriously.

"Can I stay here pretty please?" I asked him, desperately. "Ok, but only if your parents say yes. By the way, please call me Rob" he replied. So I used his super cool phone to phone my dad and I told him where I was. When he didn't believe me at first, I got MF guy to talk to him and he became so speechless that he let me stay there. " Rob, do you happened to have any Audi cars like your ones that come in purple?" I asked, shyly. "Sure, why?" He asked. "because I want to have one when I'm older since you've got that type of car too!" I said, with a smile. "I'll let you have one as a B-day present when you're 17 or 18 then. Is that ok?" he suggested. "That's brilliant. So what now?" I asked. "Well, enjoy your cookies and tea. This will be your room from now on, so get used to it and we'll be going to Malibu beach tomorrow" He said while he and Tony left the room as I hoped back in to bed to enjoy my cookies and tea with projected TV in my room with 'Iron man:Amoured adventures' on it with no snoopy sister to come along and delete what you haven't finished watching from the planner yet.

Once I'd finished my tea and cookies, I went to bed to visit my RDJ in the dream world. While I was with RDJ in our usual secret place in the sea, a girl with brown short hair and brown eyes wearing a pink hoodie with 'Don't ever mess with me' in red writing with matching pink jeans and hot-pink boots was sitting at her polished wooden desk, somewhere in California, watching her big holographic screen and had somehow managed to link technology with dreams.

She sent robotic sharks to where we were and we had to fend them from by blasting them with our energy beams. The sharks shot red missiles at us and the girl made a monster out of blood, books and wood from her desk to make a knight-like amour for it with its yellow glowing eyes. Then she touched a globe and a man with brown hair, brown eyes along with a short brown beard wearing a blue and green planet earth outfit with matching boots appeared who was holding the globe in his left hand and a bronze note book with planet earth on it in the middle in his right to help him control the destiny and fate of others around him.

His name was Dean Destiny. One of the sharks crept behind me and captured me with its mouth while Dean rewrote my destiny to 'never meet RDJ in my dreams'. I woke up in what appeared to be my room with my purple walls and posters of RDJ and other characters that I love on it. Then I felt a shattering pain of emptiness like I'd forgotten something.

So I looked at my poster of RDJ and saw a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes replace his face, glaring at me with a wicked, evil smile on her horrid face. "Hello there, Grace. You're probably wondering what happened to your dream boy. Well, he's safe with me where you can't get your hands on him and you can't escape your 'room' either!" She cackled as she disappeared from the poster with RDJ's face reappearing on it again.

I tried to open the door but it would budge. 'Grainne, use your music mind. It's all an illusion!" Tony called out to me in my head. 'Ok. Thanks, Tony!' I said, gratefully to him in my mind as I heard the 'Mark 2' music play in my head as I imagined a missile in my head and a missile that had red, gold, purple and pink stripes with music notes on it appeared. So I fired it with my right glove as I swung my arm like I was throwing a rounder's ball and the missile broke the illusion that made me break free into dream reality again, where I was in a metal cage surrounded by water while being inside a plastic glass-like box with holes on the top.

I saw RDJ tied to a wooden chair with tight purple rope around him inside a heart-shaped ball with water filling up inside it. "If you want to save RDJ and yourself, then say that you never loved him and let me get my hands on him instead!" Page Pain demanded, angrily. "Never! He's mega hot, super awesome and I will never betray him!" I said, refusing immediately. "Then you will pay the price!" Paige declared, as she pulled a purple lever which made me fall in to the sea below.

Then came the splash impact and I was falling into the sea while Paige hypnotised RDJ to fall in love with her. 'Stay with me, Grainne!' I heard RDJ call out to me in my mind as I blacked out. Then I woke up immediately and left a note for special Rob, my hero. Then I dragged Tony with me as I jumped in to the sea and summoned a light purple CGI portal to take us home while being invisible.

Then we arrived back in my room from the portal and went back to sleep with Patch curled up between us. Back in the dream world, RDJ was fighting to keep his humanity and free will as he struggled to stay as his normal self as he was being controlled by Paige. I woke up in dream reality again, inside the glass container again which was now filled with water. I saw a school of shiny silver fish dart passed me. So I fired one huge pink beam at the glass wall of the container that was in front of me which made a large hole in it.

Once I got out of the container, I realised that I was really deep and that I would need a lot of power to fly out to save RDJ. 'Tony. Tony, wake up' I called out to him with my mind which made him stir and turn in his sleep. 'Tony, I need your help! I need more power to fly out of the sea!' I yelled to him which made him instantly wake up when he heard my loud voice inside his head.

'Grainne, I hear you. What about if I touch your sleeping self and concentrate on giving you a boost, would that help?' Tony suggested. 'Well, let's try it!' I replied, with a determined voice. So I focused on my rocket boots which took me up about 2 metres per second and Tony concentrated on my sleeping body which lay on my bed, breathing normally, to give me a boost. So my rocket boots increased in speed as I flew up towards the surface.

Then I flew out of the sea and towards Paige's hideout. RDJ was now fighting for his live as he struggled to keep control of his body while being underwater since the water was now above his head. 'Hurry, Grainne. I can't keeping fighting for so long!' RDJ called to me in a urgent voice in my head. 'I'm coming, RDJ!' I replied to him I my mind, swiftly. "Well, RDJ. You'll be al mine by the time, your transformation is complete!" Paige said to RDJ, gleefully. Then she called out Dean and told him to clone himself for when I turn up if I'd managed to escape (Which of course I did).

Then I appeared standing on one of the pillars behind Paige and threw purple rockets at her which stunned her as I hurried over to RDJ to try and free him from the water-filling heart-shaped plastic ball. But it was energy and rocket proof so I combined my energy power to the rockets to create portal fusion which made RDJ teleport out of the ball before the water reached higher than his head.

Then Paige threw a solid gold feather at me and I turned around quickly to catch before it could touch me. "Nice try. Is that the best you can do?" I challenged her. 'Careful, Grace. I think she's your last enemy to defeat, so she might become a challenge!' RDJ warned me in my head. 'Ok, I'll watch my back' I replied to RDJ through my mind. "There's more where That came from!" Paige replied, with a sneer.

Then a swarm of solid gold feathers came flying towards me from out of the walls along with sharp pieces of metal. So both RDJ and I shot the feathers and metal bits as they came flying towards us with our energy blast but Paige was very determined to wipe us out. Then I got an awesome idea. So I closed my eyes and concentrated on the metal 'n' feathers which made them turn into a huge sliver-gold striped metal ball that just so happened to be a time bomb. There was a timer on the back which was set for 10 seconds.

So we had to fight Paige as fast as we could as Paige held my head in a headlock position but I elbowed her in the chest so she could release me. Then we fire our energy blasts at Paige which made her fly in the air and fall right next to the bomb. "Enjoy your exploding sweet surprise!" I told her, sarcastically as we both flew out of the building ship to the surface as the timer hit 0. Then there was a huge explosion which sent sound wave ripples throughout the whole sea.

We flew away from the sea as the time bomb exploded and I hugged RDJ and kissed him. "See you later, RDJ" I called out to him as I closed my which caused me to wake up. Then I took Tony back to' Special' Rob's mansion and had a party. I saw RDJ standing next to Tony but he was transparent. I slow-danced with Tony and kissed him;(Tony used his mind to briefly control one of his missile which he sent to Dean Destiny, making him fly up into the sky when he was trapped in a cloud prison and forced to watch us live our happy lives together forever while, while he kissed me).

_Aftermath_

_**Eventually through time Special Rob got me my dream car when I finally became 17 and I got to take it out for a spin once I'd gotten my driver's license first. We eventually got to see the sandy white beaches of Miami and lived with Special Rob for a while because his mansion is an awesome place to be. I still see RDJ in my dreams and I get to visit him whenever I can in the dream world but what I'm so happy to have found in the real world…is my Dream boy, Tony. **_

_**And we'll never ever be apart.**_

The end

21


	3. Chapter 3

Goat Boy

I was falling in the sea and I saw a white goat with brown eyes and brown horns coming towards me. 'Don't be afraid. Just trust me' I heard a comforting, boy's voice say to me in my head as everything became blur and I passed out.

2 Days later…

I was in my maths classroom, working out sums from my textbook, when a cute boy with curly dark brown hair and brown eyes wearing our uniform (a black blazer, light blue shirt underneath, black trousers and black, shiny shoes) walked into our classroom. "Class. I want you to meet your new classmate, Robert Stars" Miss A, who was wearing a multi-coloured dress with gold sandals and had brown eyes and long dark brown hair, announced to us. "Choose any seat next any student to sit on" she added, with a warming smile. So he chose the seat at the very front in the middle column) near the teacher's desk), right beside me.

I started at his beautiful chocolate-brown eyes for about 5 minutes as he sat in the seat next and I tuned out Miss A's droning about fractions and decimals. "Hannah, do you know what 43 divided by 5 is?" Miss A said, as she broken my concentration on Robert and I looked up blankly. "Er… 5.30?" I answered, feeling confused as everyone else laughed at me.

"No, it's 8.6. Have you been listening to a word I've said?" Miss A said, looking at me with suspiciousness. "Well..." I began to say, nervously but the bell for lunch rang and once Miss A had dismissed us, everyone ran out to go to Lunch. "Hey, were you starting at me that whole time before Miss A asked you that question?" Robert asked, curiously. "Yes" I said, shyly. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason really. Do you happen to have a crush on me perhaps?" Robert asked, gleefully.

'No. Why would you think that?" I asked, blushing as we walked up to the top floor together.

"You're blushing right now, so I can tell" Robert explained, with a cute, cheerful smile. "Plus I think you're kind of cute too, with your beautiful dark brown hair in a ponytail and your wonderful dark brown eyes" he whispered in my ear as we went into the lunchroom which had some flags from other countries like Spain, Ireland, England, Wales, Italy etc on the ceiling and a world map near the smart board and computer desk. So we sat next to each other along with some of my girl pals and ate our lunch together.

"We heard you like to sing and write your own songs, Robert" Molls and Kira chimed together. "Well, yeah. I do when I get the chance" Robert said, feeling embarrassed. "Could you possibly write a song with me, Robert? Because I sometimes write songs I think up of in my dreams from inspiration" I added, softly. "Sure!" Robert said, his face lit up with excitement as he said this. "How about you come over to my house at 5:30 and we can work on the song there? I've got a piano" I asked, with enthusiasm. "Ok, I'll see you then!" He said, with a wink as he went down the corridor with some of the other boys had had light brown curly hair and blue 'n' brown eyes.

"I think you just asked him on a date" Molls whispered in my ear as we walked downstairs and went outside near the RE block where we always hang out. "We're just going to work on a song together, no big deal right?" I asked, trying to act causally. They all started at me as though it really was a big deal. "Ok, you got me. I'm going on a date with Robert!" I started shouting at the top of my lungs so the whole world could hear. Then the bell went for the last lesson of the day: English.

After English, Robert got the school bus with me and walked with me home. I told my parents that I'd invited a friend over and got down to business. Then I got our keyboard out and Robert pressed some keys before he figured out the tune for the song. Then I began to sing and he smiled as he kissed me on the cheek as I did it.

'Have you ever wanted to find the boy of your dreams? With brown eyes, brown hair

and a really cute smile. Why don't for a while? Do you believe in destiny? He's a great guy and fate has bond us together. Would you want him to stay forever?

Chorus': I've found my Dream boy, He's smart and mega hot.

He's multi-talented and really funny. I'll think I'll always him, over for tea.

I've found my dream boy and I'm super happy He's here!

I know you're wondering what I'm trying to say,

So I'll describe this in every way.

He's really smart, do you like art?

I think of you all the time,

And I'm making this into a rhyme

You're beautiful, a wonder

Your face is never like thunder

Love is a wonderful thing that makes you soar!-(RDJ's part)

'I found my Dream boy!'-(my part)'

Then we went to the beach in wales together and splashed each other in the sea. Just then, a boy in a black suit with a mask covering his face and wearing black flippers appeared and dragged me under. RDJ raced after me, using his super hidden speed to catch up. He held my on to my hand and gave me more oxygen as he kissed me while I was still getting pulled down. 'I'll find you again, I promise. So trust me, ok?' Robert said softly in my mind which sounded a little bit familiar. 'Ok…' I replied, weakly to him in my mind as I blacked out.

I woke up inside a glass container inside a room which looked like an office room with the boy who had kidnapped me standing next to me. Then I saw a plane speeding towards the building through the window, then I realised I was in one of the twin towers. Then I waited for the fire, smoke and impact of the plane, it never came as I was in an illusion of one of the actual twin towers but the boy smiled gleefully as he watched the disaster with people dying and throwing themselves out of the window to escape the fire. Robert went back to the beach as fast as he could and flew to California where the Hollywood sign is and couldn't find me within the houses and buildings there.

Then his heart-shaped phone flashed and informed him of where I was on the tracker icon. So he flew back to the beach and went back into the sea again at top speed. Then he saw the twin tower illusion and walked on the simulation life-like floor. He saw a tower of sandwiches stacked on top of each other as the illusion revealed where they really were. "Look at all those sandwiches!" He whispered in a shocked voice to himself out loud and to me in my mind as I smiled knowing he was nearby to recuse me. Turns out that we were still in the sea but inside a hidden build-in ship type of hideout with stacks of ham, jam etc sandwiches in the 'living room' we were in which had red and blue walls everywhere and a framed picture of an old record disc on the wall in front of us. Robert was hiding behind one of the sandwich-stacked towers. So he started to jump like a frog with his hands apart that touched the floor the same time he crouched as he made the jumping movement and began to turn white and woolly with dark brown horns and four legs with light brown hoofs.

Then he crept out from behind the tower of sandwiches and threw a golden ball at the boy. "Looking for me?" Robert asked, as he walked on two legs still and was ready for a 'dance' (meaning a fight). The boy called Elias opened the container door for me to escape while smiling at Robert and Robert rushed towards me revealing a hologram as the real me was behind Elias in chains causing him to get trapped in there himself. Elias turned on a machine which looked like a time bomb made of steel which was linked through wires to the container and hooked up to a control panel as well.

"You're in there because I want to do an experiment to make a nuclear electric weapon!" Elias boasted as he pulled the lever and the energy from RDJ turned into electricity which travelled through the wires that caused him to flash every 2 seconds from goat boy to Robert then to goat boy again which caused him pain at the same time.

I unlocked a small hidden power because of my desperation to free Robert which was love darts. So I shot the love darts at Elias to stunt and distract him as I tried to break open the container but it was as hard as steel. So Robert made a pistol gun with a goat symbol on the side appear in his hand.

"If you repress the goat, then he'll nail you for sure!" Robert shouted as he shot steel nails at the glass from his nail gun which broke the door to the container and I'd moved out of harm's way before he fired his nail gun. "Let's dance!" Elias shouted, icily as he fired magma balls at Robert which cooled down really fast, turning them into brown solid balls which Robert dodged.

Then he fired his nail gun at Elias and got close enough to crash through the window while holding on to him. "Robert!" I screamed as the water came rushing in towards me. Robert used his nail gun to chain to his wrist and rushed to grab me before the water got too high. Then he flew all of us out of the sea and placed me on top of an office building in the middle of suburb as Robert prepared himself for the end battle. Then he grabbed Elias while they flew back to the sea which I was able to see with my glasses' addition zoom in holographic lens which appeared on my face when I touch the button on the side of my frames as Robert dragged Elias down with him into the sea.

"Robert!" I yelled as I watched them both go underwater.

Elias held RDJ by the throat to straggle him but he took over by firing his nail gun at his arm and making a golden nail which contained dynamite hit Elias which exploded as RDJ rose up out of the water. Then he went back to the roof where I was and jumped like a frog again to change back to his human self again. "So you're the one who saved me when I'd been pushed into the sea" I remarked as I saw a vision of me falling into the sea and a white goat saving me.

"Well, I'm here now so we'll celebrate!" RDJ exclaimed as we kissed on the rooftop as we kissed on the rooftop as fireworks flashed in the sky as we did so. "I love you, RDJ" I whispered to him. "I love you too, Grainne." RDJ whispered back. "By the way, I only change when I think of goats" RDJ added as he started to jump like a frog again and I copied him too. Then we kissed only longer this time and I hugged him tightly, never wanting to ever give up my dream goat boy.

The end

'Heroes'

'Beyond the sea and drifting path,

Are the happy times when we laughed,

Through all hardship, Love will prevail

As all evil plans end in fail.

Together we will save the world,

All our enemies we will hurl,

We will fight to the end

So all the broken hearts will mend

Cute boys stand and fight for all

For everyone especially girls they're very tall

For now and forever

They'll never say never

For they are all heroes!

4


	4. Chapter 4

Reality Shift

_I was going into a restaurant where you chose what you'd like to eat (a buffet, basically). I saw a guy wearing a black leather jacket, a white and blue striped top with a purple drum set in the middle and a pair of black rock star boots with curly short brown hair and super cute brown eyes. "Thanks, Daddy!" I squealed excitedly as I hugged him and rushed towards the mysterious hot guy I recognised to give him a hug. "It's really you!" I yelled to him as I ran towards him and tried to hug him. "I'm here for your birthday" he said with a smile as he turned into a cloud of smoke which moved towards me in the wind and caused me to suffocate. So I blacked out._

Then I was woken up suddenly by my alarm clock. It was the last day of school and I was getting close to my birthday. So I went to school and when I was in Maths which was my last lesson, I saw the boy from my b-day dream standing at the back of the classroom, starting at me. No one else noticed him as they were too busy chanting 'Summer' as the last 5 minutes of the lesson was almost over. Just then, as the bell went for the end of the day and everyone shouted 'School's out', there was a dimensional ripple which made both of us transport to another version of the real world in some way.

I fainted as the ground turned upside-down and we were transported into a rainforest with mountains, ice and deserts within it with purple flowers. When Harry Wolfington shook me awake, I found out that we could walk on the river that was nearby to us because we had arrived in the middle of the rainforest and the forest was topsy-turvy.

Then black blob-like creatures with red eyes that had a red music note inside a red circle with a red cross over it attacked us as we tried to look after the strange forest. So as if on-cue, Harry got rainbow-coloured pistol with starburst sweets in them as a weapon to defeat the creatures. "Let's call these things, 'Anti-notes'!" Harry exclaimed as he shot them with his sweet gun.

While Harry shot the 'Anti-notes', I obtained a gun that was similar to a water gun only it was covered in purple flowers, it had a purple heart at the end where bullets usually come out of and instead of bullets, it shot out sound waves. Once we had thought that all of the anti-note were destroyed, we travelled up north and saw the whole forest from the top of one of the mountains.

Then while Harry was distracted, four more anti-notes crept behind me and transported me by jumping on top of me to a hidden cave within one of the mountain, where a boy with short jet-black hair and brown eyes wearing a black top with a red guitar on it, black jeans with golden stars on it and black boots with grey guitars on it that crossed over with the long neck part of it with the turning knobs, was waiting for me.

In the real world, a boy with brown hair with a fringe and brown eyes wearing an orange and red striped top that had a flame in the middle with matching jeans and boots was in a grey jet-like ship that had the 'sleep sucker' which was a leaf-blower machine with a tunnel-like tube attached to it which was sucking sleep out of everyone.

"I have an agent called Kane in the real world who's sucking all the sleep out of everyone in the world to make them permanently tired and I will use that energy to make me and my agent the only two alert people in the world as well as channelling it to make icy lighting!" the boy said, boastfully.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" I demanded as I was trapped in an iron rectangular cage with a small peep hole to see through. "I am Jamie, the great golden tiger and I'm using you as my other main source!" he bellowed as he stared at me in a creepy way. 'Great(!) a lunatic who think he can do evil by using sleep for his advantage, how wonderful(!)' I thought, sarcastically in my head.

"You won't get away with this! Harry will save me and then we'll stop you and your little agent too!" I shouted at him, desperately. 'Please come, Harry! I need you!' I thought in my mind. "I'm coming, Kate!" Harry called out to me through his mind as the gravity shifted allowing him to fly. His sweet gun had a radar tracking device so he could find me and it led him to where the hidden cave was; inside one of the purple mountains.

When Harry got inside, he saw a dark room inside the cave with holographic maps on the west side of the room, superhero comics on the east side, the iron cage which I was trapped in the north part of the room with laser guns above it as security and wooden shelves towers in the south part of the room on his left 'n' right which had varieties of every sandwich you could imagine on it: like jam, ham, tuna, bacon, cheese, sausage etc. Harry hid behind one of the shelves as he began to feel peckish while watching Jamie use his holographic screen to contact Kane in his progress with his back turned.

While he still had a chance and a big advantage, Harry tiptoed over to the iron cage as fast as he could to see who or what was in there. "I'm over, here!" I called out to him in a low whisper as he was two inches away from me. "Let me try and blast that thing open" Harry suggested as he got out his sweet gun and blasted the iron cage which unfortunately didn't do much damage to it at all.

Then a dozen more anti-notes appeared behind Harry as a huge plastic which was held by two mechanical machine arms put it together with both us inside which was filled with water instant once it had been fixed together. "I see the mischief lovebirds are at it again. You're not going to get through that iron with that thing!" Jamie said, icily as he walked towards us with the anti-notes closing in.

'You know what I'm thinking of right now? Where's my sandwich?' Harry asked through his mind. "Someone get this guy a sandwich!" Jamie sighed while walked up some hidden stairs as one of the anti-notes turned into a older guy with light brown hair and brown eyes wearing a butler's outfit which involved a smart white jacket, a black top, black velvet trousers and smart black shoes, who opened a see-through door which was attached to the ball to give Harry and because of the reality shift in the whole place, the water stay inside the ball as if you were just looking at it and don't flow out of it.

'He' gave Harry a soda bread jam sandwich on a white plate and turned back into an anti-note as soon as he had closed the door. Harry looked at me and made his eyes say 'I love you' with his cute staring expression as he somehow managed to say it because it's the complete opposite of reality.

That managed to help him obtain and red and white fiery magnet to free me from the iron cage. Then we kicked the see-through door down and marched towards Jamie while the anti-notes tried to prevent us from getting to him by closing in on us. So Harry stayed behind to fight them off as I hurried towards Jamie and got out my sound wave gun just in case. Then a golden-brown waffle flew passed me as I walked up the hidden stairs that had been hidden in the wall behind the holographic screen and saw Jamie staring out at the view of the rest of the forest and the purple sea in the distance.

"Tell me, Jamie. How do we get back to reality or I'll make your head explode with my sound waves!" I shouted as I threated him. "Reality brought you here and it can take you back. But I won't let you leave!" Jamie shouted as he threw an electrified waffle at me and I ducked as it flew passed. Then I pulled the trigger on my gun and a huge invisible sound wave ripple towards Jamie and travelled through the whole forest.

"Ok.. Ok. I surrender." Jamie pleaded as he tried to hide a fake smile, so I turned a knob on my gun and shot fire at him because I guessed that he was pretend. Then there was another time ripple which made all the anti-notes disappear and we used the water from the plastic ball to make a river to skate on back to our starting point as the time ripple came back just as we arrived there. The ripple brought us back to school only it was after the school buses had left and it was the next day which was Saturday.

Meanwhile back in the unreality forest, Jamie had survived my surprise fire attack because the electricity within him had made a shield with the golden-brown waffles to protect him. Then what was left of the time shift became back once more and took him with it. At the same time, the time shift made time go backwards to daylight again and we saw the jet with the sleep sucker flying around the town.

So I found a piece of rope with a hook on the end and threw up at the jet which caught one of the wings of the jet so we could both climb up on. Once we had climbed aboard the jet, we found our way to the control room at the front of the jet where Kane was sitting on a brown leather chair. Then we found out that our weapons had merged inside both of us when the shift had struck us earlier the second time. "It's over, Kane. You're finished!" I shouted as I shot sound waves from my hands and Harry shot starbursts at him.

Meanwhile, Jamie had appeared right behind me from the reality shift and made a long 'j' shaped sword from waffle which was as sharp and hard as steel. "Kate, watch out!" Harry shouted as he tried warn me. "Wha-"I began to say but was interrupted by a unexpected sharp feeling that went straight through my body as I looked down and saw a sharp golden-brown sword going through my chest. "Harry. Help… Me!" I gasped as I fell to the floor.

"You're going to pay for that!" Harry screamed as he used all the strength and might he could get to shot loads of starbursts at Jamie in grief and anger. The reality shift came back one last time on-cue and I saw load of people standing on clouds wearing golden robes and calling my name before the shift whisked me away to revive me back to life. I was brought back in time to before Jamie stabbed me and Harry was shocked to see me again and experienced De-jar vu right on the point. "You're alive?! But I saw you die!" Harry said, completely confused. "It was the reality shift that saved me. Anyway, I need a sword or shield so I can defend and protect myself" I told Harry in a confident, leader-like voice. "What about music?" Harry suggested. "Good idea!" I exclaimed as I thought of 'Hannah' playing in my head which made a light purple semi-circle shield with a dark purple music note in the middle and a white and purple stripped light weight jousting stick appear in my hands just as Jamie made his sword from before fly towards me without touching it but I deflected it with my shield.

"That all you got? Anything more challenging?" I challenged Jamie in a loud voice. "Harry, you deal with Kane and try to shut down that sleep sucker machine thing while I take care of Jamie" I said to Harry in a low voice. "I'm on it, Kate" he replied, swiftly in a whisper as he crept towards Kane and knocked him out with his starbursts.

"I've got loads more!" Jamie spat, icily as hundreds of thousands of waffle steel swords came flying out of the walls towards me. "And there's more where that came from!" he added with a scary smile as I had to concentrate as hard as I could to make my shield bigger as I used my jostling stick to bash the swords away. "Harry, I could do with a pair of purple rubber rocket boots and a special red bomb ball right now!" I cried, urgently to harry in my mind as Harry made both of my requests as fast as lightening with his starburst powers as he found the red button which turns off the sleep sucker and puts it in reverse which he pressed immediately afterwards. Harry took care of the string wheel and steered the jet away from the town a few minutes before I was about to carry out my plan which I kept hoping was going to work.

As more swords appeared, I threw the red bomb ball at him and Jamie just laughed while starting at me with an amused smile on his awful little face. "Happy flying, idiot" I called out to him as I strapped my rubber rocket jet boots on and grabbed Harry by the waist as I flew us both out of the jet just in time as the jet exploded seconds later. Then a cloud of purple dust appeared from the explosion which gave everyone their sleep and energy back so no one feel permanently tired anymore.

Then there was one more extra shift and it was my birthday. We went to Jimmy's and when I walked in, I saw Harry with my favourite movie star ever who had short brown hair, brown eyes, a brown moustache with a stubble beard wearing a black shirt with 'Happy 15th birthday!' on it in purple writing and grey trousers with black shiny smart shoes. "Thanks, Daddy!" I cried happily as I hugged him who was a tall guy with black hair wearing a black top with a red guitar on it, dark blue jeans and brown trainers. "You're welcome but I didn't do this. It was your friend, Harry, Kate" Daddy explained to me, gently with a soft smile.

"Harry?! You got him here? How? Why?" I asked, feeling shocked but excited at the same time.

"I wanted to give you that special gift you've always wanted" Harry replied with a big cheesy grin. "So do you like it?" "I love it, you're the best Harry!" I exclaimed as I hugged him tightly. "So what do you want me to call you?" I asked, excited to the familiar guy standing next to Harry. "Just call me by my codename: Anthony Tart" He replied, in a cool, professional voice.

"I'm like your biggest fan ever! Can I get your autograph?" I asked desperately. "Sure thing, Kate!" He replied with a hot smile as he signed my poster of him which I handed over to him. "Thanks, 'Anthony'!" I screamed while winking at him. Anthony sang one of his songs while me and Harry slow-danced together. "My little girl is growing up" Daddy said, emotionally in a high pitched voice while sobbing.

"Thanks for making this the best birthday ever, Harry!" I whispered in his ear as I hugged him. "You're welcome!" Harry whispered back as he kissed me and I began to feel a warm, fuzzy feeling inside me. So I kissed him back. Then I quickly raced over to where Anthony was standing and hugged tightly before I rushed back to harry and gave him a golden music note necklace as a thank you present.

Then we danced again and kissed a lot longer this time. "Ah young love is so beautiful" Anthony sighed once he had finished his song and was standing nearby my mum and dad along with my little sister. "It sure is, mate. It sure is" my dad replied, contently. Then my mum and dad got on to the dance floor about two metres away from us and my sister who had brown eyes and short brown hair wearing a light blue dress with matching shoes found a cute 10 year old boy with short curly brown hair and brown eyes wearing a white mini tuxedo with a black bow tie and black shiny shoes to dance with.

But I didn't have a care in the world about what my family was doing at that moment because I lost in my own little world with Harry as I savoured every single moment of my b-day with him. So We kissed again and I hugged him gently never wanting to let go of my wonderful hot new boyfriend.

So on my birthday, I met my dream guy in person and found my own BF in the end. So as all stories go, our wonderful love story lived happily ever after like a fairy tale but this wasn't a fairy tale. Anthony told us that he was staring in a new action movie about spies and asked us to join him so we said yes. And now we're going to another wonderful adventure together.

As Lovebird actor spies.

'Dreams'

'I saw a cute hot boy.

The boy of my dreams, I see him everywhere and

Nothing is what it seems, He's talented and amazing

I love him so much; I was so close to meeting him in reality

What a big loss, I get to date him in my imagination

But that's just me, hopefully one day I'll invite him to Jimmy's for tea

So Dreams truly are sugary and sweet

It's almost good enough to eat!

But within nothing is always what it seems!'

Dreams and Memories

I was walking to school when I saw a huge wave coming towards me. I instantly got a black and purple striped neon light wetsuit when the water touched me. I saw the remains of my school filled with water and people who were solders were holding harpoon spears to patrol the place from sharks. Everyone else was wearing a similar wetsuit like mine but had a helmet over their faces so they could adjust to their surroundings. I fell to the bottom of the sea and found a green oxygen tank to help me breathe.

**Two days earlier…**

_I dreamt that I was flying in the air with a hot boy who short, brown hair and brown eyes wearing a pair of red jeans and black boots while being shirtless. I remember sitting at our piano with the same boy only he had curly hair and one strand of hair was part of his curly fringe, sitting next to me as we sang a song together. I saw him on the school bus and sitting on my bed in my bedroom while I typed on my laptop too. He was always with me; by my side day in and day out. Like a hot, invisible bodyguard. One day, while I was going to English, I dropped my bag and he picked it up for me._

"_Thanks!" I said to him, smiling sweetly as I took my bog from him which he handed to me. "You're welcome" he replied, with a dashing, hot smile. His name was Robert Dashing Jr. He was one of the most talented older boys in the school and he talked to me! I've had a major crush on him for ages and this was the first time I'd spoken to him. "So you want to hang out sometime?" he asked, while smiling in a super-hot way. "Sure!" I replied, instantly in a love-struck voice when you've gone into your own little world of paradise with your dream boy always by your side._

"_I'll see you at Lunch, then?" He called out to me as he went off with his group of jock-like buddies. "Ok!" I called out back to him as I watched him leave. Later that day, while I was with Robert, I saw an older guy that looked just like him with a moustache and stubble beard instead wearing sunglasses, a white top with 'I'm cool' in black writing in the middle, black trousers and shiny black shoes and heard people chanting 'Robert! Robert!'. I thought it was a vision at first but it was more a fantasy and he autographed my notebook as well as being at Jimmy's on my b-day. But just I began to see he sing 'happy Birthday' in the restaurant, Robert in the real world interrupted by saying 'Wake up!' which brought me back into reality._

"_Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked him, with a confused look on my face. "I said, Hannah, That on the news, there's this story about a guy called Rally Goals who had a passion for evolving humans into something so much more advance and water-wise; They say that one day one of his experiments went wrong and turned one of their test subjects into a blue scaly fish and after that he was never seen again" Robert explained, feeling a bit annoyed and irritated._

"_Interesting, that might come in hand one day" I replied with enthusiasm to hide the hints of sarcasm in my voice. Then the bell went and we said goodbye before heading to our last lessons of the day. In the distance, at the bottom of the sea was a built-in submarine ship with over 15 floors; with one of the being an arcade room, the other being a control room and a living room area._

_In the control room, a young guy with dark brown shoulder-length hair and brown eyes wearing a black top with a water whirlpool on the front in the middle on it, black jeans and a pair of brown cowboy-like boots but without the metal thing on the back of them._

_There was a large window to see the open space of the sea in the north, opposite the window was the control unit with people sitting on black leather chairs, pressing buttons to keep the project going, on the left and right sides were people sitting on the same type of chairs wearing headsets and talking into the microphone which typing on the computer at the same time in the control room._

"_How's the project coming along?" he asked one of the men wearing matching whirlpool tops as their uniform along with black velvet trousers and black leather boots. "It's making good progress, sir" the guy in the uniform wearing a headset on his head replied. "Excellent. Make sure it's ready in two days' time. I want my plan to work perfectly!" He ordered. "Yes, sir" he replied and went back to talking through his headset and typing on the computer the results of the 'Project' so far._

_Then he walked towards the window and smiled evilly. "In two days' my project will make all of human kind different to what they're used to and if they don't get used to it, they'll be eliminated!" He shouted, as he laughed evilly in a scary way. The next day, the ice caps began to melt faster and the temperate risings appeared all over the news. Everyone at school was feeling terrified and teachers tried to reassure everyone by tell all of us that none of it was true._

_The next day proved them all wrong._

_**Back in the present…**_

**I kept wondering why I didn't get a helmet and tried to look for one but I felt weaker by every single second. So I used the oxygen tank to blast me up to the surface or what was left of it and saw the sky and the rest of the sea in the distance but nothing else. So I reflected on what Robert had told me before the wave had appeared and my mind acted as though I was getting a transmission of someone else's memory:**_ Back in the control room at the begging on the day, Rally was stilling standing by the window, smiling proudly. "Active the flamethrower bombs! Turn on the wave maker machine!" Rally shouted, as his face lit up with excitement. In the artic and Antarctica, were red fiery bombs which flashed a red light slowly, then rapidly before they all blew up, causing the icebergs to melt and made the flood start. A machine which was similar to an air-conditioning machine had been placed in the sea and began to use its fans to start to make waves thus creating one huge wave which covered the whole world after I'd seen it. _

"_**Well done, Gentlemen. My plan is working!" Rally said while grinning. "Now for 'Phase Two'- pet sharks and robot snakes! Now move it!" Rally shouted, with slight harshness. Then they sent out the sharks which the soldiers had to fight off with their harpoon spears when they were all in patrol groups. As for the snakes, Rally decided to keep that as a surprise element of their little game.**_

_**So when I tried to dive down again, this time I somehow was given a helmet. A purple neon helmet in fact. I swam into school to look for Robert but I couldn't find him; I could see water-proof multi-coloured lights in the distance and realised that I was close to America this way. **_

_**So I signalled to one of the patrollers through hand signs and attempts at trying to talk in the wet suit that I wanted to go north; which a group of four handsome young trained soldiers in green neon striped black wetsuits with flippers responded to as my bodyguards there.**_

_**As the patrol guards protected me with one front, another behind and the other two on my left and right; I began to see the white 'Hollywood' sign in the distance only it looked dirty and was withering away like sand as we got closer to tall, unsteady buildings in the watery ruin remains of California. I could see the water shimmering with light from the remains of the tall skyscrapers.**_

_**I saw one of the skyscrapers from Los Angeles and went into it. The outside of it was a 3D structure with loads of windows and the top of it was a bit like a castle with points at the top. The walls were bare and empty with grey for its colour; I saw Robert in the room but he was transparent.**_

_**I spotted a red and white sign that was rusty and withering away which read: 'U.S Bank Towner' before Robert began to speak. "I was kidnapped by a green metal snake and now I'm stuck in a prison cell that's been sealed off by a glass looking window. Hannah, please help me!" Robert said in a soft, pleading voice. "Ok, I'll try" I managed to say in the suit since water seeps through every now and again. Then Transparent Robert vanished and just as I began to turn around to leave, I saw a huge serpent green metal snake swimming towards me with its mouth open.**_

_**Then everything went black. When I woke up, I was in the same prision cell as Robert only there were laser beam point metal guns above my one and two more were newly added to Robert's which was right next to mine. "Hannah, is that you?" Robert asked. " Oh, Robert. What are those kidnappers going to do with us?" I asked, feeling really terrified. " I don't know, Hannah. I just don't know" Robert said, simply in a worried voice. One of the soldiers who was wearing the whirlpool uniform as everyone else but us on the ship came and pressed buttons on the keypad outside our cells. "Our boss, Rally wants to speak with you now" The solider said, automatically as magnetic handcuffs appeared on our wrists as the solider led us to the control room where a newly added glass container room with purple orbs attached to the pointy laser beam guns above it was which we were forced to go into.**_

"_**Hello, there test subjects! You're probably wondering why you're here and why the world has suddenly been submerged with water. Well, you're in there to be sent to another world for us as you have survived the aqua project long enough to get through it. As for your wetsuits, It was genetically modified for each person's favourite colour and personality and was placed into the water particles so they could materialise on to your bodies as soon as the water touched you. So are we clear?" Rally explained, with an evil grin and then turned his back on us. "Turn on the transporter submerge!" He ordered to his control room agents.**_

_**So they turned on the switch and the purple orbs glowed faster as they got more; then they shot a large purple beam of light at us and we vanished instantly in seconds. When I opened my eyes, I saw a pink sky with the same bright orange sun glowing in the distances with purple trees everywhere. "Robert, where are we?" I asked, quietly. "You're on Dagria and you're also on our land!" an unfriendly, unfamiliar snarly voice which belonged to a guy who was wearing a purple and pink furry top which had a purple cape with a red star in the middle along with matching jeans and fiery red sandals wearing cat paw-print gauntlets while hold an eagle-headed wand.**_

_**Just then, a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes wearing a pink top with purple flowers on it, a purple striped demi skirt and green flowery sandals with pink 'n' purple striped gauntlets with firearm guns attached to them, came from behind and dragged us back with her mind.**_

_**She took us in to a purple cave that was out of sight from the strange guy with the purple goat warrior aliens that were gathered behind him. "That guy was Koi, the goat-cat god who mysteriously appeared here a long time ago. So keep away from him" The girl whispered, in an urgent voice after we'd checked to see if anyone was nearby. "I'm Hannah" I said, politely. "And this is Robert. Who are you and do you know how to get us back home?" I added while pointing to Robert when I introduced him. "I'm Teri Jamico, but you can call me Molly. As for getting you back home, there's a special nuke missal hidden somewhere in the confidently area" Teri-Molly said, cheerfully.**_

"_**Ok, let's go right away!" I said, enthusiastically as I began to walk out of the cave with Robert trailing behind me when Molly rushed in front of me and put her hands out like a cross. "Stop! We have to travel for two days to get there but there's a shortcut!" Molly stated, mysteriously as she led us in to a garage-like room with white walls that had a purple, flowery jet waiting for us. Molly led us into it and it had a control panel with loads of flashing buttons, purple seats with flowery seatbelts and a mysterious purple button with 'TIME' written in dark blue on it.**_

"_**let's go!" Molly shouted as she pressed the purple button and the jet zoomed off at the speed of light in seconds. I looked out the crystal-clear window and saw aqua blue rings in the sky as we kept going superfast to our destination. Then within two seconds, we arrived at an orange military-like warrior base. There were orange wooden huts for the goat warriors to live in and a bigger tall Eiffel tower-like building when the solider in command work out their strategies in. Over in the middle on the huts was a marked point for an invasion which was a marble half diamond shaped gravestone-like stone on the marking. There was a golden flower symbol on the floor which gave away the missile's hiding place which Molly confirmed after she read the read on the stone.**_

_**Just then one of the goat warriors sounded the alarm which sounded like a scream rather than a wail as we tried to activate the symbol with digging and music. Molly shot the goat warriors as they came in herds to hold them off and we managed to get the missile to rise from the ground with singing. "Go! I'll be ok! Now go!" She urged as I looked back at her and not wanting to leave her alone. But when she urged us to go, I held Robert's hand as we got onto the missile and pressed the same purple button on it as the jet to make it go. **_

"_**Be careful, Molly!" I shouted as the missile began to shake and then blasted off into the sky instantly after a few seconds into a wave of purple energy. We could see the stars and purple energy rings as we zoomed fast towards earth. **_

_**After the missile launched us back to Earth, we arrived back on Rally's ship and attached the missile to it which sent it back to Dagria for eternity; that change caused a huge time ripple in the form of blue energy to occur which made the world back to how it was originally in the first place.**_

_**For a while, we didn't talk about our wonderful adventure but after we hung out at the Miami beach through using our wetsuits which had been left behind by the time ripple as a memory of the whole experience; We began to talk about it and got to know each other more.**_

_**Several months later, we started dating and then we got a mind transmission from Molly that she was inviting us to her birthday party. On Earth! She'd managed to escape Dagria and came to earth through using her super cool lightning speed jet. She wore a purple top with green flowers on it with matching jeans and sandals in her human form and led us into a super cool disco night club. There was sparkly sliver disco ball, purple wall, a DJ wearing sunglasses, headphone, a green tuxedo and green shoes with a mixing music set on the left side on the room and there was a polish brown wooden table with punch, pizza, sweets, chocolate cake, soda bread, cream soda and gammon etc on top of it.**_

_**So we danced together with Molly and kissed each other; while cherishing each and every moment as we heard fireworks outside as it was nigh time at this point in time. For this was a day we both would never forget.**_

**The End**

10


End file.
